Kao Cen Darach
Summary Kao Cen Darach was an Iridonian Zabrak male Jedi Master and Battlemaster during the days of the Old Republic. Although a powerful and well learned Jedi, he was regarded as a maverick by the Jedi High Council due to his idealism and his views that the nature of the Dark Side had to be studied to be properly opposed. Possibly due to his maverick ways or his own wishes, he was posted to the security space station in orbit above Korriban - the original homeworld of the Sith Empire. A young Satele Shan would seek him out there and become his Padawan. In 3681 BBY, Korriban would come under siege by the resurgent Sith Empire while the station itself was attacked by Sith Lord Vindican and his apprentice Malgus. Darach and Shan engaged the pair with Shan later breaking off and escaping the station with smuggler Nico Okarr and Republic Army Corporal Jace Malcom in order to warn the Republic of the Sith Empire's return. Darach sacrificed himself by choosing to stay behind and hold off the two Sith - dual wielding his own standard lightsaber along with Shan's saberstaff. During the engagement, he would grievously wound Vindican but then fall to the onslaught of an enraged Malgus. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Kao Cen Darach Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Iridonian Zabrak, Jedi Battlemaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, heightened pain threshold and endurance due to his Zabrak biology (Zabraks have naturally higher resitance to pain compared to humans and two hearts) which is further boosted via the Force, Precognition (battle precognition common to most Force Adepts and likely also long term precognition via Force Vision), Mind/Memory Manipulation (via Jedi Mind Trick), Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, absorb energy attacks thrown at him via Tutaminis), master swordsman and staff wielder, skilled hand-to-hand combatant Attack Potency: Planet level (The fact that he held the title of Battlemaster during the Old Republic era indicates that Darach was among the most skilled and powerful Jedi of his time. This was proven when he managed to, for a good while, hold off both Sith Lord Vindican, a seasoned Sith Inquisitor, as well as Vindican's apprentice Malgus, one of the most gifted Dark Side adepts of his time) Speed: Relativistic (Held his own against two powerful Sith at the same time and even managed to outfence and grievously wound one of them), FTL reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class G with telekinesis (Given his title, should be among the most powerful Jedi of his time. Should scale to Darth Malgus and Jedi Knight Satele Shan) Striking Strength: Planet Class with Force amplification (Traded blows with Sith Lord Vindican and Darth Malgus at the same time. Fell to the onslaught of Malgus only due to fatigue) Durability: Street level naturally, Planet level with Force amplification Stamina: High (Held off two powerful Sith for a good while by himself) Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber, dozens of meters with telekinesis, likely interstellar with Force Senses and telepathy given that he is a fully fledged Jedi Master Standard Equipment: His lightsaber Intelligence: Quite High. Being a Jedi Battlemaster, he was one of the most skilled and experienced combatants in the Jedi order during his time. He was an adaptable fighter and often defended against attacks via redirection and excellent control over the flow of battle instead of merey stonewalling. He was also pragmatic enough to want to study the nature of the Dark Side in order to properly combat it rather than completely shun it as most Jedi would. His title also indicates that he was a capable teacher - his apprentice would eventually go on to become Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telekinesis:' Darach uses this through the Force to literally put his mind over matter. He can blast away enemies, shield himself, disarm people, hurl debris at enemies to distract or outright bombard them, etc. Its limits are only the imagination of the user. Darach is both powerful and highly precise with this power - he has outright broken through the Force Wall of a Sith Lord and hurled him across a large hangar, telekinetically manipulated his lightsaber mid-sequence, channeled a telekinetic blast into the ground to stagger two Sith, and hurled tonnes of debris at an advancing Malgus even when quite exhausted. *'Telepathy:' As a fully fledged Jedi Master, Darach is a capable telepath. He can manipulate the minds of others with the Force, allowing him to trick, deceive, maim or even kill targets outright and should have mastery over the elementary Jedi Mind Trick ability. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Darach can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. This being a power taught to all younglings, all Jedi are bound to be capable of using it to some extent. As a fully fledged Jedi Master, Darach should have a respectable degree of skill with it. *'Force Vision:' A Force ability which grants the user the ability to witness past or future events in the form of psychic visions. They can be random and uncontrollable. A Force Adept could have a vision while asleep, in a meditative trance, or even when touching an object of some significance. Satele Shan suspected that Darach had this power and that a vision of the Sith Empire's return is what prompted him to request that the Jedi High Council post him to Korriban (rather than Darach being posted there by the Council due to his maverick ways). Notes: *Respect thread *Respect thread (for Darach plus Ven Zallow) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Aliens Category:Jedi Category:Teachers Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Knights Category:Wise Characters Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 5